Peter's Journey/Issue 2
{It’s still zoomed into the phone, the screen zooms out} Danny: I thought all of the phones were out? Peter: *walking towards it* hello? Man on the phone: Hello, Peter is that you? Peter: Yes, Andy, is that you? Andy: Yes, thank goodness you’re okay Peter: Yeah I’m fine, I’m at my neighbour’s house with twelve others, where are you? Andy: I’m at Church with Sarah, James, Michael, Shannon, Kathryn, Kerry, Caroline, Chris, Jamie and Sophie Peter: Are you all okay? Andy: Yes, everyone is safe. Peter: You’re at the church? Andy: Yeah, why? Peter: Do you mind if we join you? Andy: No, not at all Peter: Okay we’ll be there tomorrow lunchtime or there about’s {Peter hangs up} Ben: Well? Peter: We’re getting outta here tomorrow, heading for the church that Jonny and I go to, my friends are all there {They are all happy, around seven pm everyone has finished and have all cleared off to do the washing up, Ben, Mark, Scott, Ross and Peter are sitting down} Ross: What’s the plan? Peter: We do as we’ve briefly talked about, we’ll all drive Scott: Who goes in what car though? Peter: if you have family here, you take them, so Scott, you take Garry, Danny and Zara. Mark you take Susan and Henry. Ross, you take Adam and Anna, Ben you just go by yourself, if that’s okay? Ben: sure, I don’t mind Peter: Good and I’ll take Jonny Ben: I’ll go at the rear, while Peter and I go down to the bottom of the park you all get ready to set off as soon as we get back to the house, we ain’t stopping to wait for you guys, so you better be ready for when we come back Scott: Sure, what about supplies? Peter: I’ll take as many bags of food as I can to put in the RV, Jonny can also carry some Ben: I’ll bring some as well; I’ve got two empty seats beside me in the truck. Mark: what about extra weapons? Peter: everyone must carry a weapon of some sort, even if it’s just a frying pan, that will kill a walker at least, Ben and I have a gun each, *talking mainly to Ben* try not to waste your ammo, if there’s only one, kill it with an axe or whatever your given Ben: well do you know how to get to this church? Peter: yeah, just go along the dual carriageway, it’s easy to spot as you get nearer to it Scott: well that’s good, so Peter, when will we be leaving? Peter: tomorrow, around 7am Ben: that early? Peter: yeah, well we’ll leave about eight then at the latest Scott: One thing that never changes Peter: What’s that? Scott: You still like to be early *he laughs* {Everyone else slowly walks away} do you remember that time up in the North Coast, when we had to meet up with everyone else at 6 pm and it took about ten minutes walking distance but you insisted that we left forty-five minutes before Peter: Oh yeah and nobody was even there *they chuckle* I miss those times Scott: yeah, me too {Screen blackouts} Next Morning at 7:30am '' '''Peter': okay everyone, in about half an hour we’ll be leaving this place, as you already know, now you’ve everything packed and it’s all sitting at the backdoor, now for the important part. Garry, Danny and Zara you three will be going in the Hyundai with Scott, so go and stand beside him. Adam and Anna you will be in the Citron with Ross, you stand over there. Susan and Henry you’ll be with Mark and Jonny you’re with me, in the RV, and Ben, well you’re by yourself Scott: Everyone keep the noise down in the cars, you gotta problem you honk your horn twice, Peter will then stop the RV Peter: this won’t be a long journey, hopefully only around fifteen-twenty minutes, any questions? Scott: *after a silence* Okay, let’s get ready to go {Everyone rallies at the front door, Peter opens the door and everyone runs out, Peter takes a firm grip to his axe and swipes it through a walkers head, Ben shoot a walker then} Peter: try not to use the guns Ben {Scott then takes his pitchfork and sticks it right trough a walkers brain and then gets into the car, soon it’s just Ben, Peter and Jonny running down the neighbourhood, Jonny swings at a walkers head with his cricket bat, Peter also kills two more walkers with the axe, Ben kills another one as he gets to the front of the door and grabs the keys of the Truck, he then starts up the engine and waits for Peter, Meanwhile Peter and Jonny arrive at the RV and get in, Peter starts up the RV and drives down the street, he passes Ben’s house, Ben then follows him up to the rest of them, Ross pulls out of his driveway and honks the horn at Peter, Ross then follows the RV, Scott then follows Ross, Mark leaves next and Ben then is at the rear} Peter: *smiling* let’s hope this place is safe Jonny: I hope to, Anna’s house was good though Peter: Yeah, it was Jonny: what if the church isn’t as safe as the house? Peter: We ain’t coming back, if that’s what you mean? Jonny: Oh Peter: *Grabbing the radio* is everyone okay? Scott: *on the radio* Yep, everyone’s fine Peter: Just gives us a honk if anything goes wrong Ben: sure thing {They have reached the duel carriageway to find a lot of abandoned cars on the road} Scott: don’t look out guys; it’s not a very pretty sight Garry: that’s horrible Scott: Don’t look I said Garry: sorry *Garry looks away* Scott: Everything’s going to be okay Garry: you promise? Scott: I...I promise, I won’t let anything harm you {Suddenly Ben honks his horn, everyone then stops their vehicles, and gets out to see what the matter was} Peter: What’s wrong? Ben: this place is full of cars Scott: so, we need to keep moving Ben: well, maybe we could get some food Peter: No, not now, Scott’s right, we can’t stop, come on guys, back into the cars {Everyone does so, and they drive off again, about ten minutes later they see the church, Peter turns the RV down a road, they then come to the main gate, which are locked so they drive up to the back gate, when they get there the gates are also locked, so Peter honks the RV’s horn, then three males and a female appear from the Church and they open the gate, Peter then drives through followed by Ross, Scott, Mark and Ben at the rear, Peter and the rest of them park their vehicles and get out} Peter: Sarah *he walks towards the female and hugs her* Boy am I glad to see you guys Jonny: Andy, *he says to one of the boys that opened the gate* Sarah: Lets’ get back inside guys {They enter the church, everyone runs towards Peter and the rest, most of the hug and shake hands, they all introduce themselves, but suddenly they hear a yelp} Peter: What’s that? Sarah: One of our group, James, got bit last night, he was fine until today, but he’s getting worse {Peter and Sarah walk into the small room where James is lying, they see a small bite mark on his leg, his face as gone very white and the sweat is dripping off his face, everyone else is sitting down in the pews} Shannon: His fever has gone up, he’s burning up here Sarah: He won’t last the night, or so we think James: Ki....kill me please, I-I don’t like to suffer, please Sarah: You sure? Peter: are you serious? Sarah: what? Peter: you’re just going to kill him? Sarah: he’s in pain, he wants to die Peter: I can’t watch anymore Trivia * *First Appearance of Sarah * *First Appearance of Andy * *First Appearance of Shannon * *First Appearance of Michael * *First Appearance of Jamie * *First Appearance of Kathryn * *First Appearance of Caroline * *First Appearance of Chris * *First and Last Appearance of James * *First Appearance of Sophie Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues